


Get Over It

by HetaFan1897



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope you like it, If you don't like it go away, Love at First Sight, M/M, New characters are going to be added as the story progresses, This is to pass the time, Working on a new DenSu story, high school romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFan1897/pseuds/HetaFan1897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir Lupei. A normal, 16-year-old Romanian. At least, to the human eye. Lukas knows better though. Being a Supernatural geek, but not showing it, he knows something isn't right with Vladimir. He knows he's not human. Will he find out? Or will Vladimir's secret remain kept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small Details

The Romanian sighed, slightly wincing at how much noise there was in the small, not covered by anything dome. He covered his pointed ears until the noise ceased. A couple jocks started to whoo, which made him basically want to curl into a ball to get away from the noise. He wasn’t a big people person. He used to be, but that changed. Now, you probably want to know who ‘he’ is, yes? Well, then we should start from the beginning.

-4 years ago, Freshman year-

The beginning of high school. Our story begins with a 14-year-old male named Vladimir Lupei. This strawberry-blonde was not like other high school males. Instead of having a lot of muscle and being popular with the ladies, he preferred to hang out with a small group of friends in the library or an abandoned classroom. He wondered around the school, just getting a look of it before class. That’s when he met him. Lukas Bondevik. This Norwegian had the baddest reputation. He was known as the ‘Ice King’. He made smaller people cower in fear, he made bigger people run away. He was one person you didn’t want to mess with.

Social Studies was one of Vladimir’s favorite classes, especially when they did projects or class assignments. Though, he didn’t always like group projects. Especially when he got stuck with people that didn’t do any work, or just plain hated him. Today was...sort of one of those days. “Alright class, today I will be assigning you a project. You will have to work in groups of three, including yourself.” Everyone but Vladimir cheered at that. “Now, I will call you up and you will pick a name from this jar. Once you get that name, go sit next to your partner and you two will decided. Or process of elimination will decide for you.” She muttered. Once everyone quieted down, she called the first person up. “Lukas Bondevik.” The Norwegian sighed, taking his leather boots off the desk as he stood up. He reached his hand into the jar and swirled it around a bit before finally pulling a piece of paper out. 

He looked at the paper, then at Vladimir. “Vladimir Lupei.” He read out loud. Vladimir froze up a bit, a small pink tint coming to his cheeks. “O-Oh, um..” He moved his binder so Lukas could sit next to him. “How appropriate. The total loser gets paired with the complete idiot.” A ginger, Felix Oxenstierna, blurted in a smug tone. Vladimir felt his heart break as he finally came to the realization; He doesn’t have a shot at all with Lukas. Lukas is a complete and utter dream boy while Vladimir’s just a background character, only sitting in the Norwegian’s shadow. 

Not that he minded the blurt, he was used to comments like that. Though, this really tugged at his heart strings. “Leave him alone, ginger. Like you’ll get paired with anyone better.” Lukas harshly spat at the Swede, who gave a haughty giggle in response. “Oh, please.” The teacher interrupted them with a clearing of her throat. “Thurston Vainamoinen.” She called. The Finn removed his legs from atop the desk and walked over, placing his hand in the jar. He grabbed a piece of paper and pulled it out. 

He smirked when he saw the name, then gave a very troublesome look that was directed at the ginger Swede. “Felix Oxenstierna.” He read in a catlike purr. Felix stood up, knowing Thurston would want the desk he was sitting in. Thurston walked over and sat in the desk, then the ginger sat in his lap. Thurston put a protective arm around Felix’s waist when he sat down. Everyone got their partners from the drawing. “Now, someone do the math. There’s 46 of y’all in this classroom. How many groups will you have?” A person raised their hand. “Vasile.” She called with a sweet smile.

“If my calculations are correct, then we should end up with sixteen groups.” The teacher nodded. “Yes! Wonderful calculations, Vasile!” Vasile nodded, though not smiling. She cleared her throat and turned back to the rest of the class. “Each of you will get a different European country to research together, okay?” The class nodded. “Good.” Vladimir basically tuned out a bit of the class until she was announcing who got what country. “Alright… Thurston and Felix, you two get Norway. Lukas and Vladimir, you two get Romania. Ivan and Alfred, you two get Spain. Ludwig and Feliciano, you two get France. Arthur and Francis, you two get England. Antonio and Lovino, you two get Italy.” Vladimir tuned the rest out.

She passed out a sheet that included all the information the partners needed to gather about their country. Vladimir would enjoy this. He got the hottest boy in school as his partner and he got his home country as their project. He was going to love this.


	2. Partner Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chapter summary. Sorry.

“So, you seem to be excited about this.” Lukas commented as they arrived at the strawberry blonde male’s house. “Da! Very excited!” He smiled. “Hm.. Any reason why?” Lukas asked, nodding in thanks as Vladimir held the door open for him. “Yes! Romania is my home country!” He smiled in an almost child-like manner. Lukas couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable the teen looked. “Hm. Alright.”

The two quickly set up a small workspace at the dining room table. “Alright, first thing on this paper is the normal climate.” Vladimir thought for a moment. He pulled out his laptop to start on the paper for them. He began typing. 

‘Owing to its distance from the open sea, Romania has a continental climate. Summers are generally very warm to hot, with average maxima in Bucharest being 29 C (84.2 F), with temperatures being around 35 C (95 F) not unknown in the lower-lying areas of the country.’

“Hm. NIce, Lupei.” Lukas slightly smirked at the teen. “What’s next?” The Romanian asked, almost impatiently. “Alright, hang on.” Lukas took a look at the paper. “Next thing is… Love? How many people...um...hook-up there?” Lukas asked, a bit awkwardly. Vladimir blushed and gulped before starting to type again.

‘Romania is known, like France, to be a country of love. Bucharest is known for its variation of humanity, gay or straight. If you want to find a gay male, your best bet would be Bucharest. Same if you want to find an attractive lesbian female. It’s quite rare to find a country that basically consists of only attractive white people, but Romania is one of them.’

Lukas nodded, taking that for an answer and not questioning him any further. “Alright, next thing is traditional clothing.” He read off the paper. “Alright, I need to look this one up…” Vladimir muttered as he went to Google to look up a few facts about Romanian clothing. He was always behind on trends, so this would an area he lacked knowledge in.

‘Okay, this part is going to be a little long. Let’s start with men’s clothing, to make things simple.

The first thing on men’s clothing is an Itari. The ițari are typical for Moldovans and represent a pair of long peasant trousers that were sewn from țigaie (a special breed of sheep wool) and had a length of 2 m, but being narrow, they were crimped on the leg from ankle to the knee. They were worn during the summer and the winter. Ițarii for summer wear are made of pânză de sac (bulky cotton).

Next we have the Cioareci. The cioareci are very tight peasant pants of white woollen cloth (dimie or aba) woven in four threads, therefore thicker than the ițari. InBanat, the cioareci are known as canvas or baize stockings worn by women during the winter. In Moldavia can be found cioareci withoutcreți that are worn in the working days. Here, they are also known as bernevici.

In the South and Moldavia, trousers are worn over boots or shoes whereas in Transylvania they are tucked into the tops of the boots.

The amount and style of decoration on cioareci depends on regional style. The majority of the decoration is on the upper parts of the trousers around the pockets, and front. Trousers worn with boots did not have any decoration on the lower part whereas those worn with spats had decoration down the legs accenting the cut of the trousers and round the hems or turn-ups.

Next we have the Opinci. The oldest type of footwear is peasant sandals (opinci) worn with woollen or felt foot wraps (obiele) or woollen socks (călțuni). Evidence for this style of footwear can be seen on a clay foot found in Turdaș, dating from around 2500 BC. Opinci were worn throughout Romania and over a wide area of south and east Europe being known as opanke (Serbia),tservuli (Bulgaria), opinci (Macedonia), etc. Opinci are made of a single rectangle of cow, ox or pig hide gathered round the foot in various ways.

And last, for men’s clothing, we have the Suman. The suman is a long peasant coat (knee-deep) made of brown, gray or black cloth and richly decorated with găitane. It is also known as țundră, zeghe or dulamă.

 

Now for the women’s clothing.

First on the list is a Le. Ie is the type of shirt of a typical gathered form of the collar, which exists since ancient times. It is also known as the "Carpathian shirt", similar to the Slavic (Bulgarian, Serbian, Ukrainian, etc.) peoples. The three-part decor code of this pleated shirt is almost always the same: in addition to the underarm embroidery, the altiță (derived from Serbian ла̏тица), there is a single horizontal row on the sleeve, known asincreț, and diagonal stripes below the armpit and shoulder, the râuri. The underarm embroidery characterizes the entire costume, it is traditionally seen as the culmination of embroidery and decoration.

Next, we have the Fota. The fotă is a richly-ornamented wrap-around skirt made out of a rectangular piece of woolen fabric worn at the waist. Alternately, it can be made of two pieces of woven material that cover the front of the body (like an apron) and the back.[13] The fotă has several names, according to the ethnographic region: pestelcă (in Muntenia), opreg, vălnic and zăvelcă (in Oltenia), catrință or cretință (in Moldavia),păstură and zadie (in Transylvania), peștiman (in Bessarabia).

The fotă is made of woollen material or cotton mixed with wool, woven on four heddles. It fully covers the underskirt (poale) except for, in some areas, the hem. The oldest fote were made of black or greyish brown fabric using the natural colours of the wool. The earliest decoration was a red border (bete roșii) at the lower edge and on the front edge, which strengthen the fabric. This type of fotă is still found in north Moldavia where fote made of hemp or flax were formerly worn in some parts in summer. Fote with vertical stripes (vâstre) are also common in this area. The extent of the decoration becomes more elaborate as one moves south. The stripes change from simple woven decoration to alternately simple stripes and stripes of woven motifs (alesăture). In Muntenia, the stripes are replaced by compact woven decoration or heavy geometric embroidery, covering the whole surface except for the area which is overlapped in the front. The richest decoration is found in Argeș and Muscel[disambiguation needed] zones where the fotă itself is occasionally made from silk, and the woven decoration is in gold or silver thread.[14]

And last, we have the Marama. Among the elements that should not miss in women's clothing are the "head coverings". They have a great aesthetic and social value for women. Young girls accustom to walk bareheaded, but after the wedding ritual – "bride's binders", "bride undressing" – the godmother puts her a beautiful basma or maramă.[15]  
The maramă is worn mainly in southern Romania, southern Moldavia and southern Transylvania. Marame possibly have an oriental origin and are decorated with white patterns woven onto a white background and often--’ Vladimir stopped being able to type there. Lukas had put his hand over the Romanian’s, making his heart speed up. “Hey, Vlad?” Lukas questioned, looking at the Romanian. Vladimir gulped. “Y-Yes?” He stammered out. Lukas closed his eyes and leaned in half-way. Vladimir was so nervous, but he closed his eyes and filled the gap, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

 

(All info does not belong to me, it belongs to Wikipedia.)


End file.
